My King Is Light
by Broken Sword of the Morning
Summary: This is a poem about Malchior: how his life began, and how it progressed to the point where he was resealed into Rorek's book by Raven. Read and review, please.


My King Is Light

Many moons past, far far away,

A boy was born, who worlds would sway,

He shone like a star with power bright,

And so he was called "My king is light".

The boy grew into a man,

Strong was he, and swiftly he ran!

About him danced an aura white,

That marked him as "My king is light".

My king is light! My king is light!

A name of power, greatness, height!

That is his name, now as before!

Even now he is called Malchior!

And yet, he still craved greater power,

So that before him dark would cower.

He wished to do only what is right,

And rid the world of blackest night!

He sought the magic deep within,

The ancient strength of dragonkin!

He called himself "The Holy Knight",

Who would rid the world of blight!

My king is light! My king is light!

A name of power, greatness, height!

That is his name, now as before!

Even now he is called Malchior!

Yet the power him corrupted,

And – at once – from inside erupted!

His human form melted away,

A new dragon was born that day!

Driven mad by torment and pain,

He thought not of his loss – only of more gain,

A dragon he was, in body and mind,

Enthralled by magic ties that bind.

My king is light! My king is light!

Forsaken good for force and might!

And yet he kept his older name,

Which had once brought him such great fame.

Fame he had still, but of a different sort,

He frightened hero and cohort!

Great and small in terror ran

From the dragon who was once a man.

Only one stood in his path,

A bastion of righteous wrath!

Rorek of Gnoll, a battle-mage,

Yet he was but a student, lacking age.

The dragon laughed and showed his scorn,

"An apprentice, smaller than my horn?

This one? He poses no threat at all."

That thought alone caused his downfall.

For though he was young and yet untried,

He would fight until he died.

Of such strength of will, the drake knew nought,

Having succumbed to darker thought.

The two battled long and hard,

But fire dealt the winning card.

Rorek, held in the dragon's claws,

Felt napalm from those blackened jaws.

He was afraid, but did not despair,

"I have one curse left," he thought there.

He summoned forth his enchanted book,

The dragon paused, to take a look.

Then he threw back his head and laughed.

"That is thy best? Thou must be daft!

What canst thou possibly hope to do -

With a book not even as old as you!"

"Alduron enlenthranal,"

Intoned the wizard, son of Gnoll,

"Bol solon miris nor!"

He finished with those last words four.

And lo, behold, the book shone white!

The dragon engulfed in its light!

His body became incorporeal

Into the book it flew – and was sealed!

The great and terrible Malchior,

A man so good, pure to the core,

A drake so evil, dark and bad!

So he was ended by a lad!

But a millennium later, when that tome

Was opened by a sorceress in her home,

Hope for him once again arose

He won her over with a rose.

He thought, "O' Rorek Dragonbane!

Thy mighty efforts were in vain!

For though imprisoned I have been, for many a moon,

Maidens still before me swoon!

This Raven shall release me from here!

And I shall be free, to once more strike fear,

Into the hearts of mortal men

They shall learn to fear me again!

I am Malchior the black!

I shall return, I will come back,

'Tis only a matter of mere days,

Before I feel the sun's sweet rays!"

But the dragon of the power arcane

Was never to feel sun or rain,

For though he was freed by a girl in love -

She was a Raven, not a dove!

Her mind was sharp, her magic strong!

She used her skills to right her wrong.

She bound the dark dragon once more

So ends this tale of Malchior.

My king is light! My king is light!

A lord of men, a holy knight,

A dragon of mighty scales and breath,

A king in life, a king in death!

-------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

This fanfic is based off the name "Malchior" literally meaning "My king is light". In the case of actual people with this name (usually as a surname), the "king" most likely refers to God. I realized, one day, that Malchior's name could mean this - and I just had to write something about it. This is my first fanfic, but there is no need to "be nice". Review as you see fit. Any kind of feedback is welcome.


End file.
